One Humid Afternoon
by Charmed Lassie
Summary: Sam investigates a possible case of child abuse and has to involve the Child Protection Unit. Femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going back to my roots a little. This is particularly for Abby who requested it, a sort of birthday/Christmas present. Anyway, if you didn't read the warning, this is femmeslash and is the first of two parts. I'll try to have the next bit up after New Year! Merry Christmas all!

* * *

CID was overpowered with the stench of sweat. The height of summer and the air conditioning had blown- wasn't that just typical of the MET? Samantha Nixon was finding herself increasingly unable to work in the atmosphere that had passed the joke stage two days earlier: she was longing for the open air but, since the temperature outside was soaring with the unexpected heatwave, she knew salvation wasn't going to come from that angle. No, what she really needed was an air conditioned box with no windows to let in any heat.

When, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the doors swinging open she was immediately alert. It was Reg who appeared, with Emma at his side. Sniffing a case, she called them over. 'Whatever you've got, I'll take it.'

Emma grinned at her eagerness. 'It is rather warm in here, isn't it? Well, it's nothing exciting, I'm afraid, we would've looked into it ourselves but Inspector Gold wants us on the Coal Lane.'

'Honestly,' she insisted, fanning herself with the underside of a file. 'What is it?'

Reg handed her an address, somewhere on the Jasmine Allen Estate. 'A neighbour called in, apparently the mother's gone off on holiday leaving the kids in the care of a sister. But she hasn't seen the sister for a few days, she's a bit concerned.'

Seemed like a plain case of an over-anxious busybody. 'Yeah, I'll check it out. Thanks, Reg. Emma.'

She glanced around CID, considering if she needed anybody to accompany her. At this point it probably wasn't necessary and, anyway, her only option was Phil Hunter. As well as they were getting along these days- a far cry from when they were at each other's throats a few years ago- he was as affected by the heat as anyone. Disturbing him was akin to waking a comatose tiger. No, this should be a simple enough enquiry, one that would get her out of the office for just the right period of time.

* * *

It wasn't exactly the best area of London. With a selection of battered front doors and mindless graffiti scattered around, the Jasmine Allen was your average run-down hell-hole gradually made worse over the years by the drug addicts and enforced prostitution. Every city, town, suburb and village had a place like this these days, this one just happened to be the Canley equivalent.

The flat she knocked on the door of showed similar signs of abuse to the rest of the landing. A couple of boot marks and general scuffle scratches- it was definitely part of the estate that she knew and loathed.

There was no immediate answer. Sidestepping the two metres to the window she sighed when she found the curtains drawn. Then, all of a sudden, a tiny face appeared through the gap in the middle- a little boy, six perhaps. 'Hey, can you let me in? I'm a police officer.' She held up her ID, though it would mean little to a kid that age. Sure enough, the face disappeared and no one came to the door.

She stepped back to look over the banister. The flat was four floors up, it gave a decent enough view of the five or so cars ditched in the dirt beyond the garages. Spotting a woman out with a suitcase getting out of a taxi and glancing up at the balcony, Sam quickly moved down the landing, away from the only stairwell, and concealed herself in another doorway.

As she suspected, the woman, in her mid-thirties or so, came up to this flat. Sam waited until she was safely inside before she approached the door again. This time when she knocked it was answered immediately. 'Hello.' She flashed her warrant card. 'DS Samantha Nixon, Sun Hill. Can I come in?'

The woman nodded wordlessly, letting her past into the hallway. Beside the kitchen door stood the little boy Sam had seen at the window, he ran off into another room the second he saw her. Being led into the kitchen itself Sam quickly noted the mess of nappies and food over the worktop as the woman shooed another child, a teenage girl, out. 'So, what's this about?'

'You've got a baby have you, Mrs…' Sam paused. 'Sorry, I don't know your name.'

'Helen Roberts.' She crossed her arms. 'If you don't know my name why are you here? Someone been murdered or something?'

Sam smiled. 'No, nothing like that. How many children have you got?'

'Four. Why?'

'How old's the youngest?'

'Nearly six months. And, no, the father's not around, before you ask.'

'Well, that answers my next question.' Sam moved a ragged bear off a stool and sat down. 'Have you been away recently?'

'Haven't got the money or the inclination.'

'Really? That's odd, because one of your neighbours reported that you'd gone away leaving the children unattended. Any truth in that?'

The eyes flicked involuntarily out of the door, probably to where she'd dropped the suitcase on the way in. 'No.'

'Right. Well, that'll be all for now.' Sam stood, recognised the confusion in Helen Roberts' face and inwardly smiled- if there was one thing she liked it was to leave people on the back foot. 'I'll be in touch.'

* * *

Back at her desk, wafting her hand around aimlessly to create some movement of air, Sam searched the databases for any reports on the family she had just visited. It seemed Helen Roberts had twice been reported to Social Services and was under investigation by the Child Protection Unit. Grabbing a pen she made a note of the number then took her mobile down into the yard where it was easier to breathe.

Ten minutes later she had established that this might be just what was needed to get the four Roberts children into foster homes. CPU were sending an officer over to discuss the situation. Going to grab a coffee in the canteen she bumped into half of CID taking refuge in the semi-cool room. Taking a seat alongside Terry and Mickey she vaguely listened to their banter but was too busy thinking about other things- namely her scheduled visit to see her daughter in a few weeks. The possible awkwardness of the situation had been on her mind for a while, not to mention the fact her daughter had to pencil in a time for her to see her grandson. Oh, she was being slightly harsh- a few months before he was born she hadn't thought she'd ever see him so this was a mighty improvement. Didn't stop her wishing things were a bit different though.

'Samantha.' It was Smithy who knocked her from her reverie a short time later. 'You're wanted in reception. CPU sent an officer round.'

Noting the smile on his face, she asked, 'What are you grinning at?'

'Me? Face is naturally like this.'

'Yeah, that I can believe.' Brushing past him she proceeded to the front office, glancing around and spotting a familiar face. 'Sheelagh! I didn't expect to see you.'

Her old colleague was looking well, she recognised. Then again, being out of Sun Hill and all the problems it had caused this particular officer would've done her the world of good. 'I volunteered, thought it might be nice. Plus, I went to see Helen Roberts once, she wasn't what you'd call pleasant.'

'Can't say she's changed much.' Sam opened the door to the small office off reception. 'I'd invite you upstairs but the air con's bust. And no oxygen doesn't work wonders for anger management.'

'Are you talking about you or the DI?' Sheelagh asked, following her in and taking a seat.

'Both,' answered Sam, taking a seat herself. 'How've you been?'

'Fine, yeah. CPU work's very rewarding, if it goes right, that is.' Sheelagh's smile faded a little. 'You do get those cases that can't be helped, or if it's been left too late… You just learn to deal with it.'

Sam thought of Sheelagh's dead baby girl and forced her own cheerful smile. 'Well, Sun Hill hasn't been the same without you.'

'I don't believe you, but thanks. Now, what about Helen Roberts? She went away without the kids?'

'Mmm,' Sam said, nodding. 'Claims she hadn't been anywhere but I saw her coming back with a suitcase. I didn't press her on it though. A neighbour says her sister was looking after them but hadn't been seen for a few days. Couldn't get the sister's name though.'

'That'll be Kelly Sykes. She's a known drug dealer, if the kids were left her in care then I doubt she made a fit guardian.'

'Sheelagh, she's obviously an unfit mother. Why haven't the kids been taken off her already?'

'The same reason CID don't arrest every prostitute, resources.'

That issue she well understood. Standing, she said, 'Do you want to pay her a visit?'

'Sounds good.' They were at the door before she added, 'You know, it feels like I've never been away.'

Sam smiled. 'It's easy to settle back in here, isn't it?'

* * *

'Oh, what do you want this time?' Helen Roberts groaned when she opened the door.

Sam shrugged. 'Cup of tea if you're offering. Can we come in?'

'Do I have a choice?'

Not answering that, Sam let Sheelagh into the house first then followed, closing the door behind them. Helen led them into the kitchen again where they sat down. 'I just wanted to clarify a few things, for the benefit of my colleague,' Sam began, prompting Helen to look at Sheelagh for the first time.

'Don't I know you?'

'I'm with the Child Protection Unit, I came to visit a few months ago,' answered Sheelagh. 'I see things haven't changed around here.'

'What do you mean by that?' Helen challenged.

Seeing Sheelagh was coping fine, Sam sat back and let her get on with it. 'That sister of yours, she's no fit guardian and you were warned about that.'

'It's just as well I haven't left her with the kids then, isn't it?'

'You know, it's easy enough to check with the airlines,' Sheelagh said, fairly conversationally. 'Especially when child safety is concerned. We're very particular about that.'

Helen seemed to lose a little bit of her cockiness. 'What if I did go away?'

'Oh, I'd guess that the kids would be taken into care pending an enquiry about your suitability as a parent. Of course, you're more likely to come off favourably in that enquiry if you're honest now.'

After a long moment Helen shook her head. 'I have been honest. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a baby to feed.'

'We'll be back,' Sam warned as they let themselves out. When they were halfway down to the ground, she glanced sidelong at Sheelagh. 'Any thoughts?'

'Mmm, a few. She's obviously lying so I say we just confirm it with the airline and then start proceedings with Social Services. I don't much like the thought of leaving a baby with that woman.'

'Me neither,' agreed Sam, leading them out towards the car. 'I think…'

She was cut off by a shrill scream from above. Glancing up, she caught sight of Helen leaning frantically over the banister. 'It's the baby, I don't think he's breathing.'

They were back up the stairs in a second. Sam barrelled into the flat, following the shouts of the mother and the teenage girl she'd seen earlier. The bedroom was in disarray, Helen obviously didn't have a clue what to do- it was her daughter attempting to get the tot breathing again. Over in the corner was the little boy Sam recognised from her previous visit and a younger girl, most likely his sister. 'Sheelagh, call an ambulance,' she instructed, taking over from the girl. 'What's your name?'

'A-Alice,' she stuttered.'

'Okay, Alice, I want you to get the kids out of here, and look after your mum for me, alright?' When the girl vanished from her line of sight she concentrated on trying to bring the baby back, more than aware of Sheelagh on the phone behind her. 'Come on, come on…'

* * *

'I'll get you a coffee,' said Sam, nodding to the interview room off reception. 'Won't be a minute. How do you like it?'

'White, no sugar,' Sheelagh answered, before disappearing.

Sam rubbed her eyes then buzzed herself into the main corridor. Not looking where she was going she rounded a corner and walked straight into Gina. 'Oh, sorry.'

'It's fine,' the Inspector replied, shaking the foot she had trodden on. 'Are you okay? Heard you had to go down to St. Hughes.'

'Yeah, cot death,' she answered, allowing Gina to beckon her into her office. 'When she was sat down, she sighed. 'I had Sheelagh Murphy with me.'

Her colleague raised an eyebrow. 'Sheelagh? You had to involve CPU?'

'Yeah, and she volunteered to come. We were there when the baby… I don't know how she's taking it.'

'Well, it's bound to bring back some memories isn't it?' Gina said reasonably. 'But you know Sheelagh, she doesn't like being mollycoddled. Unless she brings it up I'd carry on as normal. Is there still work to be done?'

'Not much. The mother's still at the hospital with Leela, the other kids are with a neighbour- they're safe enough for tonight. Tomorrow I have to take them off her, just have to liaise with Social Services.'

'So you don't really need Sheelagh for any of that.'

'I can't exactly push her out, I don't particularly want to.'

'That's not the point though, is it, Sam? You've got to do the right thing for the case, and Sheelagh, now. If she argues, send her to me.'

'Yes, Ma'am,' Sam said, managing to raise a small smile. 'Is the air con fixed upstairs yet?'

'Not that I'm aware of. Your lot's still monopolising the canteen so I wouldn't bank on it.'

'In that case, I'm going straight home. Had enough of this place for one day.'

* * *

'One coffee, white, no sugar,' Sam said, placing it down on the table. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, fine,' Sheelagh said with very little conviction. 'We still have to take them off her don't we?'

Sam nodded, sipping her own coffee. 'It's horrible but yeah.'

'Do you think it was deliberate, do you think she hurt him?'

'Well, my instincts say she didn't but you never know. The coroner's report'll tell us more. Should have the preliminary tomorrow.'

Picking up her plastic cup Sheelagh made to take a drink then put it straight back down. 'Since when is the coffee hot in this place?'

Sam smiled, but only slightly since she'd seen the shaking of the hand. Determined not to draw attention to it, she asked, 'Are you going back to work or straight home? I'll give you a lift.'

'Um, I hadn't thought.' She checked her watch. 'I didn't realise it was that time. Home, I think.'

* * *

Shooting a glance at the pensive woman looking out onto the suburban streets, Sam bit her lip. She felt responsible for bringing Sheelagh into this mess, it hadn't really been necessary to involve her to that extent; she could have easily liaised with CPU over the phone. Yet that hadn't been down to her, Sheelagh had wanted to come back to Sun Hill. It was a cruel twist of fate that this had happened.

She'd watched carefully, the entire time they'd been at the hospital. Sheelagh was faultless, managing to talk with the doctors and calming Helen as best she could. But when the news had come in… It hadn't just been Helen Roberts who had buckled.

'It's a right here,' Sheelagh said suddenly, snapping her from her thoughts.

'Sorry, I'm miles away.' Clicking the indicator, Sam pulled up at the lights. 'The kids at home?'

'They've moved out actually,' replied Sheelagh, looking over at her. 'And you don't have to check on me, you know. I'm fine.'

'I'm not disputing that. I wouldn't dare.' She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. 'Do you want to go for a drink or something? I don't much fancy going straight home.'

'Isn't Abi around?'

'No, she's in Manchester now with Ben, going up to see her soon. But I have to admit, it gets a little bit lonely going home to the same four walls every night.'

'That's one feeling I know,' said Sheelagh, glancing back of the window. 'There's a quiet pub along this road.'

Sam smiled, as she quickly switched lanes, much to the annoyance of the driver behind. 'Great.'

* * *

Sheelagh was brightening by the second, which relieved Sam no end. Putting the second round of drinks down on the corner table, she sat back down. 'You were telling me about Connor.'

'Oh, yes. Hang on.' She took a long gulp of her drink before continuing. 'Well, he came in, not knowing I'd seen the whole thing, and asked me if I'd heard anything the night before. I told him I hadn't then said I was doing a black wash and I needed his jacket, the one that Andy had put in the tree. You should've seen the look on his face.'

'Did he confess to it then?'

'Only after a neighbour came round to point out the boxer shorts in the hedge.' Sheelagh smiled at the memory. 'It's funny, he and Andy are actually living together now.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Really? I don't think I could ever get over a first date that bad.'

'It was just high-jinx. Well, so they'd have me believe anyway. But he's happy so I am.'

'Mmm, that's how I console myself about Abi.'

'You miss her don't you?' Sheelagh observed.

Realising this type of conversation might lead back to exactly the place she was trying to steer them away from, Sam just shrugged. 'We never got on when we lived together, don't know why I'm complaining. At least I get a civil phone call every week, it's more than I'm used to.'

A tinge of sadness appeared in Sheelagh's eyes, one she quickly hid again. 'Is there any Sun Hill gossip I need to catch up on? How's everyone in CID?'

'Well, Phil's the same as ever,' she said with a renewed grin. 'Erm, Mickey's fine, Terry's getting back with his wife, that one was a bit of a shock…'

'And the DI?'

'Still kicking. Unfortunately.'

'Ah. I haven't talked to anyone since I left. You should've seen Smithy's face when I walked through the door this morning.'

'Think I've got a pretty good idea actually,' Sam smiled, having a quick sip of her drink. 'What are your new colleagues like?'

'Compared to you lot, a little bit subdued.' Sheelagh shook her head. 'I don't know what it is, I think they take a while to warm to you. I suppose at the moment I'm still a potential suspect in their eyes. I mean, there was a case involving another of their officers a few months before I joined, can't blame them for being suspicious. Especially with Niamh.'

Despite herself, Sam asked, 'How did that get out?'

'Those things always do, one way or another. You should know that.'

'Mmm,' she conceded. 'Must make working with them fairly difficult.'

'Why do you think I volunteered to get out for the day? It wasn't just to see your dazzling smile, you know. As nice as it is.'

'I think I'll be flattered by that.'

'Well, it was meant as a compliment,' replied Sheelagh. Certainly one of the better faces at Sun Hill, not that it really takes a lot.'

'I think you're drunk, Sheelagh. Bit of a lightweight, aren't you?'

'You think so?' The Irish eyes sparkled with the thought of a challenge. 'I'm sure I could beat you in a fair contest, DS Nixon.'

'Well, as much as I'd love one, I'm driving.' She rattled the ice in her glass. 'That's why I'm on coke.'

'If you think you can't cope with it, I understand.'

Sam laughed at the triumphant expression on her ex-colleague's face. 'You know, you're a little bit too cocky for my liking.'

'It wouldn't take much to prove me wrong,' answered Sheelagh.

'Look, I'm…' Any resolve she had began to falter as she thought of going home to a quiet and empty home then collapsing in a heap on the sofa. It would be so much easier to do when drunk. 'I suppose I could get a taxi.'

'Now you're talking. My round, I think.'

* * *

'No, no,' Sheelagh objected as she closed the front door. 'You're still one behind me. You had that coke, remember?'

'Excuses won't cut it, Sheelagh. I'm fine.'

'We'll see about that.'

When she disappeared into the kitchen, Sam considered following but, in truth, she was feeling a little more worse for wear than she was letting on. Instead, she fell onto the sofa in the living room and closed her eyes.

A few moments later Sheelagh came in. 'I knew I had it somewhere.'

She was almost afraid to open her eyes. When she did she came face to face with a very powerful looking and extremely dusty bottle of whisky. 'Shouldn't you be saving that for a special occasion?'

'Oh, and when am I going to get one of those?' questioned Sheelagh, her drunkenness covering up the pain that would've usually been present in such a statement. One glass and we're even.'

Eager for Sheelagh not to experience the inevitable come-down just yet, Sam agreed. The whisky was good stuff, it burned the back of her throat so she took another gulp to ease the pain. When the haze in front of her eyes cleared she looked at Sheelagh, finding her friend laughing softly. 'What?'

'I'm impressed, I thought you'd give up.'

'Do you know me at all, Sheelagh?' she asked, finishing her glass. 'I don't respond well to being beaten.'

'No, neither do I.' Sheelagh poured herself a glass and downed it in one. 'I still think Gina could drink us under the table though.'

Sam grinned. 'Yeah, you're probably right.'

They laughed together for a minute then Sheelagh suddenly trailed off. 'Sam, I want to kiss you.'

Not entirely sure what to say, and not completely convinced she had heard right, she just said, 'Oh.'

The next moment there was a hand on her cheek. Glancing up, she momentarily thought about putting a stop to the charade but the tipple she'd just had was impairing her judgment. She wasn't used to whisky on top of everything else she'd drunk. Throwing caution to the wind, she lifted her chin and allowed Sheelagh's lips to meet hers in a surprisingly tender kiss.

When she pulled away she was about to say something but her bladder interrupted. 'Sorry, I'll be back in a minute. Um…'

'Top of the stairs,' replied Sheelagh with a yawn.

Sam returned a few seconds later to find her ex-colleague asleep. Removing the bottle of whisky from her lap, she located a blanket and threw it over her. Then heading up the stairs again she fell asleep on a partially made bed she thought to be Sheelagh's.

* * *

The headache she had when she awoke the next morning was unbelievable. She'd considered herself fairly tough when it came to alcohol consumption but it seemed somewhere along the way she'd made a mistake. Sheelagh had been right.

Oh, damn, Sheelagh…

All the events of the previous day suddenly came back to her- Helen Roberts, the baby, the pub, the kiss. The idea of the kiss lingered a little longer than she liked. She couldn't help feeling they'd overstepped the mark with that one, that wasn't what old colleagues did after nights out, was it?

Still, Sheelagh hadn't had the best day really. If she'd felt that kissing her had been the only way she could express emotion then who was she to argue? It wasn't as though she'd been repulsed by what went on, far from it. Now it was the morning after though, and it would come back to haunt them. She wouldn't be surprised if Sheelagh was close to hating her.

A noise downstairs forced Sam to ready herself. Quickly putting on what she had managed to take off, she went down to the kitchen. Sheelagh was by the kettle, glaring at it for making such a noise. 'Morning.'

Sheelagh turned briefly. 'Oh, you are here. That's good, I thought I'd lost you.'

'No chance,' answered Sam, sitting down and yawning.

'I don't actually remember much of last night, couldn't even think how I'd got home,' Sheelagh said. 'Let alone where you were. Coffee?'

'Yeah, cheers.' Intrigued, Sam observed her friend's composure as she fiddled with the cups. It was certainly odd if she didn't recall what had gone on, especially considering Sam had thought about it practically the second she had woke, but it could happen. She had drunk a fair bit and slight amnesia was common. Still, it niggled a little to think she was so forgettable.

'I'm not looking forward to today,' said Sheelagh, sitting down opposite her with the coffees and sliding one over. 'How do you tell a woman who's just lost her baby that her other kids are being taken into care?'

'Well, you don't have to deal with that,' Sam answered. 'I can handle the case from now, it's pretty standard stuff.'

'I'd like to see it through,' objected Sheelagh. 'I mean, I was there when…'

'Yeah, exactly. I don't want anything kicking off, Helen's likely to explode.'

'Sam, with all respect, I can cope.'

'I wasn't suggesting…'

'Yes, you were,' Sheelagh interrupted. 'I handle cases like this everyday, the only difference with this one is that you're leading it.'

That comment made Sam briefly question how much Sheelagh really did remember of the previous night but she dismissed it. 'Look, I'm sorry but I've got to do what's best for the case now. Your help yesterday meant a lot.' She felt a fraud even saying it.

Sheelagh shook her head. 'Where did this come from?'

A few seconds later and the combined result of her banging head and Sheelagh's obvious irritation had ground her into submission. 'Oh, alright. Fine.'

* * *

'I wonder if they've fixed the air con yet,' Sam said as the pair made their way through the corridors of Sun Hill. 'I wouldn't subject you to CID if they hadn't. I suspect your head's hurting enough.'

'Well, you wouldn't be wrong there,' answered Sheelagh as they made to start climbing the stairs.

'Sheelagh!' Gina's voice behind them made both of them turn. 'What are you doing here, I thought you were off the case now it's routine.'

Sam recognised the accusatory tone but chose to ignore it. 'We decided we'll work better together. Anyway, got to run.'

'I'll bet,' Gina muttered.

'What was that about?' Sheelagh questioned when they reached the top of the stairs. 'Was it Gina who wanted me off the case?'

'No, of course not. It's just neither of us saw the point of you wasting your time.'

'And you both thought I'd crack?'

Unable to answer that truthfully, Sam led them into CID, refreshed by the shooting of a burst of air. 'They fixed it! Great. I'll get onto Social Services straight away.'

* * *

In a confined space such as a car it was difficult to pretend you were in the midst of a comfortable silence. Sam finally decided to break the tension when they were half way to the Jasmine Allen. 'I feel like I've done something wrong.'

'Why would you think that?' Sheelagh asked, not entirely meeting her eye.

'Oh, I don't know. We had a nice night last night. Some of it's a bit hazy admittedly,' she said, just to see what Sheelagh's reaction to that statement would be. Sure enough, she winced a little. 'But it was pleasant enough. It seems like you don't feel the same.'

The blonde officer took her time in answering. 'It was good. But yesterday was a mess, I want to get this over with and put it in the past.'

Just the case? 'You don't have to be here, Sheelagh,' Sam reminded her.

'I won't get closure if I'm not.'

Fair enough point, Sam conceded with a prolonged glance at her friend in the car seat next to her. The lips that had been so eager for hers the previous night were inclined away from her. It didn't stop the attraction she felt towards them though.

* * *

'That was horrible.'

Sheelagh nodded her agreement as she slammed the car door and sat back in the seat. 'I know.'

'The woman's just lost her baby and we do that.' Sam was having a tough job comprehending it this time, despite having taken children away from their parents dozens of times. It had been the look of utter horror on Helen Roberts' face that had done it, she thought. 'What are we?'

Surprisingly, Sheelagh's tone was calmer. 'We've done the right thing, I know the report said she hadn't touched him but she did leave them for two weeks, Sam. Anything could've happened to any of them, and how would you be feeling if you'd sat back and let that happen?'

'It's just doesn't feel right,' Sam admitted.

'Sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes you just have to deal with it.'

Sam looked over. 'You have to face things head on, right?'

Her friend recoiled slightly. 'Yes.'

Pulling up into the car park, Sam glanced at Sheelagh as she turned off the engine. 'Your stop.'

'Yep.' Sheelagh made no attempt to move, the closest she got was unbuckling her seat belt. 'I'd say it's been nice but…'

'Yeah,' Sam said quickly. 'I understand.'

'Right. Well, I'd better go,' said Sheelagh with a quick determination. She opened the car door then closed it again. 'I think I need to apologise for last night.'

'The amnesia's not total then,' Sam said, trying to make a joke out of it.

'It's more selective than anything. I'm sorry, I woke up this morning and I couldn't believe it. I thought if I ignored everything it would go away.'

'The easiest way for that to happen would've been to accept being taken off the case,' Sam pointed out.

'I wasn't quite ready for that either,' Sheelagh admitted. 'I hope I didn't embarrass you.'

'No, the opposite. I was flattered. Then again, you were drunk so it wasn't as though you were in your right mind.'

'Don't say that,' Sheelagh said, a small smile playing over her lips. 'I am sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that situation.'

'Well, if I'm honest, it wasn't all that bad a situation to be put in,' replied Sam, realising too late what she had said and trying to backtrack with, 'What I mean was…'

'It's okay,' said Sheelagh quickly. 'Honestly. As long as we're still friends.'

'Of course.

After a second of deliberation, she questioned, 'How about dinner next week or something? A catch-up.'

'Not a lot can happen in a week,' Sheelagh pointed out.

'Come on, you worked in Sun Hill!'

Her ex-colleague started laughing. 'Okay. That sounds great. I'll call you later in the week.'

As she watched Sheelagh out of the car Sam felt a pleasant sense of contentedness pass over her. Turning the key in the ignition, she tried to focus her mind back on the job at hand- that was dealing with the paperwork for the Helen Roberts case. Always a perk of the job.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long to be completed- writer's block amongst other things. Anyway, hope you like it, and the details about Sheelagh are what I can remember from her old profile- uncheckable at the moment because The Bill Bios is down!

* * *

Why was it that certain days crawled by? Take this one, for instance. Sam was looking forward to her dinner with Sheelagh, which they'd already had to rearrange twice because of work commitments, and here she was with her eyes trained on a television screen waiting to see whether local CCTV had picked up anything on an assault. So far it seemed all that had happened on the Coal Lane that morning was a few people walking past and picking their noses. Three of them, in actual fact. Which led Sam to believe they knew the cameras were there. What kind of perverse kick did they get out of that?

Realising she was starting to sound like a school dinner lady instead of a respected detective, she decided to go downstairs and grab lunch of some sort. On the way out of the doors she was called back by Mickey. 'Sarge, phone call for you.'

Inwardly growling, she took the receiver. 'Who is it?'

'Sheelagh Murphy.'

Her annoyance instantly melting, she put her ear to the phone. 'Well, it is your turn to cancel.'

'That wasn't why I was ringing actually,' Sheelagh answered, her voice slightly out of balance. 'One of my contacts at Social Services just called. Helen Roberts killed herself last night.'

Sitting down in the closest chair, Sam muttered, 'Oh, no.'

'My thoughts exactly.'

'I thought she'd been prescribed sedatives or something. What happened?'

'I don't know all the details. Apparently she refused to take her medication, she was found this morning by a neighbour.'

Unsure what to say, Sam meekly questioned, 'Are you alright? Must have been a bit of a shock.'

'It wasn't the pleasantest thing to walk into,' Sheelagh admitted. 'Listen, I don't know about you but I don't think I'd be very good company tonight.'

'No, Sheelagh, come on,' she immediately protested. 'You know, we don't have to go out, I'll just bring a takeaway round or something.'

'Sam, I wouldn't be any…'

'I'm not taking no for an answer,' she warned. 'What time do you want me to come round?'

'Anytime from seven,' her friend replied. 'That should be fine.'

* * *

'Did you get anyone for that assault you were working on?' Gina skidded to a halt half way up the stairs as Sam began to trot down them.

Coming level, Sam shook her head. 'CCTV was useless, no one saw anything.'

'Well, you might be in luck. Me and Roger have just brought in this skinny little thing from the Coal Lane, he's got a wallet with someone else's credit card in it and blood down the side of his trousers.'

A smile worked its way onto her face. 'Finally! Cheers, Gina.'

'Oi,' she said as she began to run down the stairs. 'You're in a rush, aren't you? Hot date?'

'Nothing like that. Just having dinner with Sheelagh, want to get this done and dusted.'

'Have fun.'

'Yeah, I intend to.'

* * *

'I promise I'm on my way,' Sam began when Sheelagh answered the phone. 'I'm just finishing up an interview.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me?'

'I'll ignore that. Anyway, I realised I hadn't asked you what you wanted to eat. So, Italian, Indian, Chinese, Thai or, er, chicken?'

There was a small laugh. 'Doesn't chicken get a country?' she teased.

'Not if you go to the shop I do,' she answered.

'Suddenly I'm off the idea of chicken. Just get what you want.'

'You might regret that,' Sam warned, looking over her shoulder and seeing Mickey beckoning to her. 'I've got to go. Looks like my suspect's about to crack. I'll see you in a bit.'

* * *

Balancing the two boxes on top of each other, Sam locked the car and walked carefully up the path. The real art was ringing the doorbell but having got used to years of actually unlocking doors with her hands full of takeaway food (more than once it had landed on the floor, but that wasn't for worrying about at that precise moment) she just about managed. There was a slippery moment as she caught Sheelagh's shadow coming to the door but she saved the situation just in time.

When the door opened she gratefully stepped inside. 'Hope pizza's okay.'

Sheelagh smiled. 'I think it's what I would've chosen.'

'I'd wait before you say that actually,' answered Sam, allowing Sheelagh to take the boxes while she removed her coat. 'I kind of like it hot.'

'How hot?' Sheelagh questioned, leading them both into the living room.

Sam took one look at the sofa and placed herself in the armchair. 'Very.'

A little over five minutes later, when she was laughing at Sheelagh's brave but vain attempts to prove her strength, Sam realised how much she was enjoying herself. Her slices of the pizza were going down effortlessly- it came with practice- but Sheelagh had already left the room once to guzzle down a glass of water.

Picking up a jalapeno with her fingers, Sam bit into it. 'It's the seeds that do it, you know.'

'I'll take your word for it,' answered Sheelagh, suddenly noticing the second pizza box untouched on the table. 'If that's more of the same…'

'Nope,' Sam replied, licking her fingers clean and cracking the box open. 'I thought an Hawaiian might be more your taste.'

'And how long were you planning on waiting before you pointed that one out?' Sheelagh asked, reaching over immediately and stealing a piece of pineapple.

'I wanted to see how you'd do,' shrugged Sam, taking control of her own box. 'So, how's things?'

After realigning her tongue with a slice of mild pizza, she said, 'Not bad. Someone actually asked me how I was yesterday. I'm thinking of it as a breakthrough. Of course, it was after I'd been thrown to the ground but still…

'Yeah, a breakthrough,' Sam agreed. 'Do you ever miss Sun Hill?'

Sheelagh pondered that for a moment as she ate. 'I don't know. I miss the people. I sometimes find myself in a situation thinking 'what would Reg say'.'

Sam smiled. 'That's a bit bizarre.'

'Believe me, I know. But it's nice having a different voice in your head every now and then, instead of just your own.'

'Watch what you're saying, I've had people put under psychiatric observation for less than that.'

'I don't doubt it.'

'What are you trying to say?' Sam questioned with mock seriousness.

'Oh, nothing,' Sheelagh replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. 'How did your case go?'

'It turned out to be self-defence in the end, actually. I was a bit surprised, he was an annoying little…'

'And you had him pegged as an axe-murderer?' Sheelagh finished. 'You'll never learn will you?'

'My hunches are usually right,' she answered then shrugged. 'Well, sometimes.'

'I'm sorry, did you just admit you might have been wrong?'

'And I'll never admit it in front of anybody else,' she warned.

'It'll be our little secret,' Sheelagh said, smiling. 'When are you going to see Abi anyway?'

'Oh, erm…' Sam shifted slightly. 'That's this weekend.'

'So soon? I thought you'd be happier.'

'Don't get me wrong, I'm dying to see Ben again but… Well, me and Abi still aren't on the best of terms and I don't want to make things worse.'

Sheelagh swallowed what she was chewing then said, 'You'll definitely make things worse if you stay away.'

'Yeah, I know. You're right. Why don't I just admit I'm scared as well as wrong?'

'It probably would make things easier.'

Sam laughed. 'Does nobody get offered a drink in this place or am I an exception?'

'Yes, you are.'

* * *

Hours had passed before Sam knew it. Regretfully, she realised she should be making a move; she did have to be in work early the next day- she'd been so eager to get away that she hadn't made a dent in her paperwork on the assault case. Sheelagh was in the kitchen, pouring them elegant glasses of orange squash, she resolved to have one more drink then get on her way.

'Here you go,' Sheelagh said, coming back in with two glasses and passing her one. 'Hope you're not drunk yet.'

'Oh, I think I'll cope.' Noticing Sheelagh seemed to be struggling to say something, she asked, 'What is it?'

'Nothing. I was just… It doesn't matter.'

Shifting into a position that made her semi-alert and authoritarian, Sam pressed, 'No, come on.'

'I was thinking about Helen Roberts, that's all.'

Well, that had been the spectre above the whole evening in a sense, though Sam wasn't certain if the subject should be approached at all. But Sheelagh had brought it up so… 'What did your contact say?'

Sheelagh sighed. 'Only that she was found this morning and it was definitely suicide, she couldn't give me details. But it's…'

'Obvious?' Sam finished quietly. 'Yeah, I know.' Recalling what Sheelagh herself had said, she continued, 'We had to do it though. She'd been under suspicion for months, anything could've happened to those kids.'

'They haven't got a mother anymore,' objected Sheelagh. 'That could be worse.'

'It could be,' Sam agreed, waiting until her friend's eyes looked up to meet her own. 'But it might not have been the case. As well you know.'

'You're right, of course you are.'

'Of course,' Sam repeated, smiling slightly. Leaning back in her seat, she finished her drink slowly, savouring the moments before she knew she had to leave. Putting the glass down resolutely on the table, she cleared her throat. 'I should go.'

'Hmm?' Sheelagh checked her watch. 'Oh, I didn't realise what time it was. I've got an early start.'

'Me too.' She stood, picking up her coat and bag from the floor. Proceeding to the front door, she turned, recognising the feeling in her stomach as apprehension. 'Thanks for having me.'

'No problem.'

The silence was awkward. Sam reached for the door handle. 'We should do it again, lunch or something.'

'How about tomorrow? I'm in Sun Hill for a meeting tomorrow morning,' Sheelagh added quickly by way of explanation.

'Yeah, okay. Well, I'll meet you at the station then.'

* * *

'Sarge!'

'Oh, Terry, don't!' Sam said as she spun on her heel to face the detective constable. 'I was just leaving.'

'Meeting Sheelagh Murphy?' he questioned, smiling. 'Just letting you know she's down in the office.'

'Well, I'll let you off the hook then,' she replied. 'This time.'

'Actually, there was some paperwork the DCI was…'

'Bye, Terry.'

'Bye, Sarge.'

Going down the stairs she found Sheelagh leaning against the door frame. 'You're on time.'

'Well, I thought I'd surprise you,' Sheelagh said with a smile. 'Are you ready or do you need a little longer?'

'Now, why would you think that?'

As she spoke Tony Stamp came into the front office. 'Sarge, you got a minute?'

'No!' When he recoiled a little, she added, 'I was just out the door, can't it wait?'

'Yeah, course,' he answered, shrugging, then he noticed Sheelagh. 'Oh, hiya, didn't mean to interrupt.'

Sheelagh shook her head. 'It's just difficult getting her out of the station.'

'Can see it might be. I won't hold you up.'

After they'd got into Sheelagh's car, Sam glanced over indignantly. 'I'm not that bad.'

'No, I'm impressed,' answered her friend. 'Where are we going?'

'Little café I know. Let's go, shall we?'

* * *

'This is a really nice place,' Sheelagh said looking around the small conservatory. 'Surprised I haven't noticed it before.'

'It hasn't been open long,' Sam replied, sipping her mineral water. 'You know what it's like, these places pop up and disappear before you know it.'

'Mmm. Have you had a good morning?'

'The usual. Oh, and Abi called.'

Sheelagh looked up. 'Does she still want you to go up this weekend?'

Sam shrugged. 'I think she was checking I still wanted to go.'

'Well, you do don't you?' Sheelagh raised an eyebrow. 'I know we're in public but am I allowed to say the 's' word?'

'I'm not scared!' Sam protested. 'I've been thinking about it, I want to go. Last time I saw Ben he was barely crawling. According to Abi he's trying to talk, I've missed a lot.'

'I sense a 'but' coming.'

Sam shook her head. 'I'm scared of screwing things up, I have a habit of doing that.'

'No, you think you do. Sam, when are you going to learn that you're not as much of a mess as you think?'

She couldn't help but smile. 'I think I'll get there eventually.'

'After a lot of persuasion,' Sheelagh replied. 'Lucky I'm around.'

When Sam looked over the table at her former colleague she suddenly recalled the memory that she'd been battling down over the last few weeks. Yes, they'd agreed to forget about the kiss, it was a drunken mistake put into the past, but at that moment Sam couldn't help but remember Sheelagh's lips on her own. It caused a blush to rise on her cheeks.

'Are you okay?' Sheelagh questioned quickly.

'Yeah, I…' Glancing around for a point of interest, she spotted something outside- a hooded figure running down the street, a brick in hand. A second later a wailing cut into the air. 'I'll go check that out.'

She vaguely saw Sheelagh roll her eyes but she was out onto the street in seconds. The culprit was out of the way, obviously, but it wasn't difficult to spot where the damage had been done.

Walking back into the café, she frowned. 'Maybe we better get a takeaway sandwich.'

Sheelagh glanced up. 'What's the problem?'

'Someone just put a brick through your windscreen.'

* * *

'Well, that wasn't exactly how I expected lunch to go.'

Sam raised an eyebrow as she hailed a cab. 'What were you expecting?'

'Not a bill that size anyway.' When they were neatly settled in the back seat of the taxi, she added, 'I don't understand it. There were twenty cars on the road, why was mine singled out?'

'It's just a pity I didn't get a better look. But don't worry, I'll look into it. Got the CCTV from the supermarket and the pawn shop, it shouldn't be too difficult.'

'Don't waste your time on it,' Sheelagh advised.

'Now, come on, I don't give up that easily.'

* * *

'What are you working on?' Terry questioned, pulling up a chair beside her. 'I'm not busy, I could help.'

Sam tore her eyes away from the blurred CCTV footage. 'Someone put a brick through Sheelagh's car window, trying to work out why.'

'Got anymore tapes?'

'Yeah, there's some from the supermarket there. Thanks, Terry.'

Ten minutes later she was called over. 'Got something, Sarge.' He pointed to the black and white screen. 'Now, this is the best we've got. The hood's slipped a bit, it's the only real look we get.' He glanced up. 'Do you know her?'

Sam nodded. 'Yeah, I know her. Give me a minute.' Pulling out her mobile, she dialled Sheelagh's number. 'Sheelagh? Got a bit of news.'

'You've found who did it?'

She sighed. 'It was Alice Roberts. I'm going to have to pick her up.'

The silence on the other end of the line confirmed that Sheelagh was having the same reaction to the news as she was. 'Oh, no.'

'It has to be done, you know that. But with any luck she'll just get a caution.' She wasn't even convincing herself. 'Look, I'll let you know how it goes.'

'Thanks for letting me know.'

Hanging up, she looked to Terry. 'Alright, let's get this over with.'

'Have you got an address?'

If you give me a minute I'll call Social Services. They placed her with foster carers a few weeks ago.'

* * *

Having been told by Alice Roberts' social worker that she hadn't reported in with her foster carers for several days Terry suggested they try the flat on the Jasmine Allen. It seemed a logical place to look but when they got there it became obvious that Alice wasn't going to be there, though one look at the police tape over the front door would probably have been enough to tip the teenager over the edge.

Since they had to be sure, Sam ducked under the tape, checking all the rooms and ending in the kitchen. The dried blood smudged over the lino was an indicator that this was where Helen Roberts had killed herself. Suddenly feeling immensely guilty, Sam backed out of the flat. Alice wasn't there so she should get back to the drawing board.

* * *

'You okay?'

'Hmm?' she glanced up from her computer screen distractedly. 'Oh, Terry, have you got something?'

'Yeah, neck-ache from trawling through CCTV. Anyway, I got her on three cameras heading away from the town centre. Now, one of them was outside that garage you said you stopped at, then she passed the supermarket on Ryland Road then I lost her on Silver Street.'

'Silver Street?' Sam repeated. 'That's right near Sheelagh's office.' Checking the time, she picked up her phone and dialled quickly. 'Sheelagh, have you left work yet?'

'No, why, what's up?'

'Look, it might be nothing but I'd like to pick you up and make sure you get home safe.'

'Sam, I'll be fine.'

'Come on, for my peace of mind.'

'Well, I'd like to preserve what little you've got left,' Sheelagh answered. 'Is an hour okay?'

'Yep, see you then.'

* * *

Slipping into the car, Sheelagh clipped her belt into place then glanced over. 'So what's this all about?'

Indicating out of the parking space, Sam shook her head. 'It's probably me overreacting but Terry managed to get CCTV of Alice Roberts leaving the scene and she just seemed to be heading in your direction, that's all. And since it was your car she threw the brick into…'

'You think she blames me?'

'Well, us. I can see why she thinks that. I went round to the flat today, it's not a pretty sight. If she's seen it I can understand why she's in the state she is.'

Sheelagh sighed. 'So she followed me earlier, what do you think she's planning to do?'

'Hopefully it won't get to that.'

'Let me guess, you're planning on being my security guard until this clears up.'

'How did you guess?' Sam glanced sideways, surprised to find Sheelagh's eyes not on her face but on her chest. Quickly pulling away her gaze, she added, 'You better have food in, I'm not doing this for free.'

* * *

'Sam, you've been checking the window every five minutes, will you come and sit down?'

Smiling as sincerely as she could, Sam let the curtain drop back into place and moved back to the sofa. She was a little on edge, not just because of a teenager hell-bent on revenge was roaming the streets, but also because she was finding being close to Sheelagh difficult. They'd managed to brush the kiss under the carpet but now they were again in a confined space with no scenery flitting past the window she was nervous again. She wanted to discuss it, she needed to get it out of her system, but she could hardly do that. It'd embarrass Sheelagh, and that was something she didn't want.

'Do you want a drink? I've got some wine in the fridge.'

'Yeah, that'd be great, thanks.'

A few minutes later they were settled comfortably, Sam all too aware of them being in the same position as the last time they had a few glasses of wine together. Still, as they drank she relaxed and found herself talking and laughing freely.

They were on the second bottle where Sheelagh managed to spill white wine all over them both after jumping at a noise outside.

'And you were telling me to calm down?' Sam queried, standing before the liquid soaked through her trousers. Sheelagh also rose, placing her empty wine glass on the table and rushing to get a tea towel.

Coming back, her friend didn't hand her the tea towel, instead she scrubbed at the wet patch herself, only tapering off when she realised where she was. Straightening her back, Sheelagh turned away and started attending to herself. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to…'

'Sheelagh, it's fine,' Sam said, moving towards the stiff-set back. 'Come on, we're just lucky it's not red.'

'Mmm, I know.'

'Look at me.'

It took a few seconds but eventually Sheelagh did turn towards her, allowing Sam to recognise the uncertainty in her eyes, mainly because she was positive it was mirrored in her own face. 'I'm sorry.'

'Can you stop apologising?' Sam asked. 'This isn't a big deal.'

'No.'

'Of course it's not.'

'I know.' A few seconds of looking at the floor then Sheelagh suddenly lifted her eyes to Sam's. 'I know.'

Was that the green light? She took it as one. Closing the distance between them, Sam very carefully pressed their lips together, still slightly unsure as to whether she was about to get a slap in the face for her trouble. She was lifted when none was forthcoming. In fact, Sheelagh didn't seem inclined to pull away at all.

Wrapping one arm around her ex-colleague's waist, Sam shifted them to the sofa, hardly noticing when she sat in the wet patch left by the spilt wine. The moment seemed to last for a lifetime until-

CRASH!

Pulling away, Sam just managed to pull Sheelagh out of a direct confrontation with the brick which tumbled to a stop near their feet. Following it through the now billowing curtains was a glass milk bottle stuffed full of burning paper. Of course, it broke on impact with the carpet, forcing Sam to stamp out a flood of flames with her thick-soled boots. 'Call for back-up,' she instructed.

'Sam, where are you going?' Sheelagh questioned when she made for the door.

'Just to see if she's still about, that's all.'

Not giving Sheelagh chance to argue, Sam hurried out of the front door, scanning up and down the dark street for any sign of movement. Though she didn't see any she wasn't satisfied. Was there a rear entrance, a garage or something? Sam recalled there to be a dirt path leading round to the back garden and quickly spun on her heel, charging back through the house. Unfortunately, Alice Roberts had beaten her to and smashed another brick through the patio doors as Sheelagh appeared at the door.

'Don't move!' Alice warned. 'Either of you.'

Backing away towards Sheelagh, Sam held up her hands. 'Okay, we're not doing anything, right?'

The teenager's hand was shaking on the brick she had in her left hand and she didn't appear to have noticed that the splatterings of glass from the broken window had cut into her. Blood was dripping from her hand onto the wooden floor as she reached through the hole and unlocked the door. Coming inside, she slammed the door behind her, causing the majority of the glass remaining in there to dissolve onto the floor.

'Get in there,' Alice instructed, waving the brick in the vague direction of the living room.

Sheelagh went first, Sam reassuringly brushing her waist with her fingers as she followed. Neither of them sat down though; after a glance at Sheelagh Sam moved over to the opposite side of the room and leaned against the wall.

'What do you want from us, Alice?' Sheelagh asked after the girl had scratched her heel in the blackened carpet spot where the milk bottle had landed.

She didn't answer straight away and when she did her voice was shaking violently. 'My Mum killed herself. Did you know?'

'Yeah,' Sam said quietly. 'We know. And you think we're somehow responsible?'

'Somehow?' Alice repeated with a taut strangled laugh. 'Somehow? You drove her to it!'

'How did we do that?' Sam questioned, eager to keep her talking until back-up arrived. 'We did what we had to do.'

'You think she wanted to be stuck on her own in that poxy flat? We were all she had!'

'Alice, she went on holiday leaving you on your own!'

'We were fine! I'm not an idiot, I can look after my family!'

Before Sam could argue that point, Sheelagh answered, 'How old are you, Alice?'

The girl's eyes brushed uncertainly between the two of them. 'Seventeen.'

'I was younger than you then.'

'When what?'

Sheelagh moved backwards to sit on the sofa. 'My mother died when I was sixteen, I had three brothers and two sisters to look after before I even left school.' As Sam swallowed, her friend continued, 'Believe me, it wasn't easy. But I was the oldest so I didn't really get a choice. The last thing I wanted was for us to be split up.'

'I didn't want that either!' Alice burst out, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

'I know. But there were times when I really could've done with some help and there was just no one around. What we were doing, when we took you away from your mother, was trying to get you some help. Can't you see that?'

'But my…' Alice violently shook her head. 'What happened to Davy wasn't my Mum's fault! She shouldn't have been punished!'

'It was no one's fault…' Sheelagh began but Alice cut her off.

'It was my fault!'

Sam glanced to Sheelagh who caught her eye anxiously before looking back to the distraught teen. 'What do you mean, how was it your fault?'

Shaking her head, Alice turned around. 'I dropped him. When Mum was away I dropped him.'

Sheelagh was silent for a long moment. 'You see that photo on the wall there?' Alice looked over and nodded. 'That was my daughter, Niamh. She died when she about Davy's age.'

Sam watched carefully as Alice slowly turned back to Sheelagh. 'What happened?'

It was obviously taking a lot for Sheelagh to talk about this calmly, Sam noted her fingers clenching and unclenching next to her left knee. 'I don't know, it just happened. It wasn't my fault or anyone else's.'

'But I dropped him!'

'You don't know that had anything to with what happened, it could just have been an accident. But I do know one thing, you're not helping yourself. Do you ever want to see your brother and sister again?'

'Of course I… Yeah.'

'Then just drop the brick,' Sheelagh advised. 'If you carry this on you'll make it worse for yourself.'

'You think things can get worse?'

'Alice, it's my experience that things can always get worse.'

As sirens began to blare outside, the teenager dropped the brick with a heavy thud and sank to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sheelagh moved to crouch beside her, trying to reassure her with some words which Sam couldn't hear. She was rather glad she couldn't hear them, if she was honest.

'I think you might need a new carpet.'

Sheelagh returned from seeing the Uniform officers out and rolled her eyes at the blackened burnt patch plus the mud Alice Roberts had somehow managed to trail in from the back garden, despite the fact there had been little enough rain in the last few months to feed a plant let alone waterlog a lawn. 'Well, it's a good excuse to get one, isn't it?'

Sam indicated for her friend to sit beside her on the sofa. 'Are you alright?'

'Oh, I'm…' Sheelagh shrugged then rested heavily against the back of the leather. 'I'm exhausted.'

'You know, I'm sorry you got caught up in this.'

'Don't feel sorry for me; that poor girl's the one who's lost everything and now she's looking at a prison sentence. It's not right.'

Taking her hand, Sam entwined their fingers. 'Yeah, I know.'

'Sam,' Sheelagh started. 'About what…'

'If you're going to say it meant nothing, I'd rather not hear it,' she warned. 'It meant something to me and I'd like to keep that if I can.'

'Do you ever turn off that defensive streak?' questioned her former colleague.

'Yeah, when I get drunk. And look what happens then.'

Sheelagh's face broke into a small smile. 'You loosened up a little. It was nice.'

'Me loosening up or…'

'All aspects. So I'm not going to say it meant nothing. But…'

'See, there's always a 'but',' Sam muttered.

'But,' Sheelagh said firmly. 'I'm not rushing into anything. I've been perfectly fine on my own for a year or so now, anything else would be a huge adjustment.'

Sam raised her eyes to Sheelagh's electric-blue ones. 'You're not saying no.'

'I'm not. To be honest, I've thought about little else since we kissed last month, I've been useless at work, I just haven't been able to concentrate.'

'No, me neither.'

'So, I think we should just take this very slowly and see what happens. Is that okay with you?'

'Perfectly,' Sam said, echoing Sheelagh's earlier statement. 'Now, have you got a hammer?'

Sheelagh raised an eyebrow. 'Pardon?'

'Well, I've got to put your house back together. Don't move, it won't take long.' Before she stood, Sam leaned over to kiss Sheelagh gently. 'When I come back you can pour more wine over me.'

'I'd be more than happy to.'


End file.
